


Apologies Aren't Enough

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger Outburst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Broken Friendship, Doubt, Grieving, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistrust, Psychological Torture, Spoilers, Torture, attempted apologies, hurtful words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: Before Prompto was captured, Prince Noctis said some awful things to the bubbly blonde out of frustration and grief. Can Prince Noctis rescue his best friend in time and apologize now? And, will Prompto even accept his apologies?





	Apologies Aren't Enough

Ever since his beautiful betrothed died, Prince Noctis had been grief-stricken and seeking solitude in the midst of their train ride. However, he hadn’t been able to receive any privacy or peace to grieve. In fact, he had been bombarded and battered with the constant cheerful and carefree face of his best friend. For this reason, he had snapped and screamed at the bubbly blonde for some solitude. But, he had just terrified and traumatized the his best friend. Even so, he hadn’t cared at that time, lost in the state of grieving for his beautiful betrothed.

 

“Hey, Noctis! How are you?” Prompto asked, smiling sweetly and sitting down beside him. However, Prince Noctis just wished for his best friend to leave, not desiring to talk and especially with someone reminding him of joy. “The train stopped and it’s really nice outside. You wanna go out for a bit, take a walk or something?”

 

“Why won’t you just understand? Do I have to yell it out to you? I want to be left alone!” Prince Noctis screamed, startling and scaring his best friend to the point of backing away. “You’re so annoying at times! Is it too much for you to give me some peace and quiet? Answer me, Prompto!”

 

“I’m sorry, Noctis! I didn’t mean to annoy you. I just wanted to see if you were alright. I won’t bother you anymore,” Prompto stuttered, teardrops brimming at the corners of his sapphire eyes. “I really am sorry, Noctis! I’ll leave now.”

 

XOXO

 

After awhile, Prince Noctis heard heard screams and shouts of fear resonating throughout the train. In an instant, he had begun dashing through the rows of seats. As he did so, he had could clearly see deamons attacking the people. Without hesitation, he had jumped out of the window and climbed atop the train’s rooftops. Up there, he met the blonde gunslinger, cornered and trapped by a person who he loathed and despised to hell and back.

 

“Watch out, Prompto!” Prince Noctis warned, disarming Ardyn of his best friend’s favorite gun and pushing the redhead off of the train. However, he had been deceived and deluded, watching the bubbly blonde instead falling off of the train and tumbling across jagged rocks and stones. “What?! But, I pushed you off the train, not him!”

 

“You stupid, silly prince! How long have you been in the dark?” Ardyn asked, swinging his best friend’s gun around playfully. “Obviously, I had you under my spell. I had you seeing exactly what I needed. You’re a hopeless and useless prince. You’re lucky you have loyal friends. Or else, you would have failed a long time ago.”

 

“You bastard! How dare you? I’m going to kill you. I swear to it,  Prince Noctis vowed, the barrel of the gun soon cracking against his head and knocking him out. “Ugh!”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had awoken, Prince Noctis instantly called his royal advisor, scared and stricken with guilt and regret but disgusted with his actions especially. After all, he had thrown his best friend off of the train, tumbling to the deamons basically on a silver platter. As his royal advisor answered, he had begun immediately rambling and raving, demanding for the train to turn around and return for his best friend.

 

“Ignis, I need for you to stop this thing. Prompto fell off the train. I pushed him - I mean, Ardyn made me,” Prince Noctis cried, teardrops spilling and surging down his pale cheeks. “I didn’t mean to do it. I really didn’t. I thought I was throwing Ardyn overboard. Then, I heard Prompto screaming and saw him falling down instead of Ardyn. You need to stop this thing.”

 

“Stay calm, Noct. I’m as concerned for Prompto as you are, but stopping the train would endanger everyone on board. We’d be sitting ducks for the daemons,” Ignis explained, exhaustingly sighing and threading through his dirty blonde locks in fear and frustration. “First, we should drop the passengers off at Tenebrae. We’ll be arriving there shortly. And, in any case, Prompto might try to contact us. Let us wait and hope for now. You should make your way over here. Gladio is waiting with me.”

 

“Okay, I will. I’ll be there as soon as I take care of these stowaways,” Prince Noctis said, hanging up and materializing his sword. “You’re all going to pay! I’ll make you all pay for the death of Luna and taking Prompto from me!”

 

XOXO

 

In an instant, Prompto had been chained and tethered to the wall, his body secured and suspended upwards inside of the laboratory’s stretcher. Even so, he had continued struggling and squirming around, writhing and thrashing his body violently and viciously. In due time though, he had soon surrendered and submitted to the defeat, wrists and ankles both bleeding and bruised from the leather straps scraping and scarring his flesh. 

 

“I just love your expression of hopelessness. It gives me such pleasure and joy,” Ardyn said, chuckling at the tears dripping down his cheeks. “They must have forgotten all about you. You’re weak and useless. You serve no purpose in their group. You’re just a nobody.”

 

“Shut up! You don’t know who I am. You don’t know anything about me. You’re just spouting out lies,” Prompto cried out, sapphire orbs burning brightly with hatred. “And, you’re gonna have try harder than that. Everything you’ve said, I’ve already said to myself.”

 

“Believe me, Prompto. I’m just getting started with you,” Ardyn said, circling the blonde gunman slowly and steadily. “I’ve got a whole lot more of surprises coming your way. And, I won’t stop until I’ve broken you.”

 

“Fuck you! You can’t break me. There is only one man who can. And, he already did,” Prompto said, thrashing around once again in the stretcher. “Go ahead,  _ daemon _ , do away with me. Just know this, you’re the nobody here, not me.” 

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prince Noctis had arrived at Zegnautus Keep, searching and scouring daemon infested  hallways and chambers for his best friend. Fortunately, he had found the bruised and battered blonde, hanging mid-air on some stretcher with his hands and legs splayed out. Immediately, he had reacted and released his best friend, catching then the beat-up blonde in an embrace and just holding him. 

 

“Shit, man! What did they do to him?” Gladio said, glancing down at the battered gunman with worry and concern. “How can anyone hurt him? He’s just a sweet, little boy. I’ll kill them all!”

 

“Calm down, Gladio. We first need to take Prompto somewhere safe. His wounds need to be looked at. He also needs some sleep and rest,” Ignis said, clutching his walking cane tightly because he was angry as well. 

 

“I think there is a haven nearby. We can rest there until Prompto wakes up. Come on, you guys.” Prince Noctis muttered, watching in guilt and shame as the royal bodyguard lifted Prompto over his shoulder. “I’ll lead the way. Stay close, you two.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
